Tempat Berbeda(KRISTAO)
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: No summary


Tempat Berbeda(FanTao)

Cast : Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Other cast.

Summary : Gak Tau -_-"

Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa , emak bapak nya , fans , dan dengan berat hati Maple bilang ,Tao masih terikat SM.

Warning : BL,Sad Ending(maybe) ,DLDR.

Ini gak tau di bilang songfic atau apa. Yang pasti Maple terinspirasi dari Lagu nya Keyla yang tempat berbeda, itu video klip sukses buat Maple nangis . Waktu itu Maple masih kecil sih, belum tau korea. Sayang MV nya kelelep. Di Youtube juga gak ada , kalo ada yang punya bilang Maple ya.

ENJOY IT!

_Masih ku ingat semua semangatmu , masih kuingat jelas raut wajahmu tapi kini kau telah pergi jauh meninggalkanku disini sepi..._

Seorang pemuda tampan tengan menangisi sebuah pusara yang terlihat masih basah dengan nisan bertuliskan 'Huang Zi Tao' dan terdapat foto pemuda manis bermata panda tengah tersenyum.

"Baby , kenapa secepat ini kau meninggalkan gege? Bukankah kau berjanji akan terus bersama gege? Gege tak bisa menghapus wajahmu dari otak dan hati gege Baby." Lagi , air mata itu dengan kurang ajar nya turun ke pipi mulus sang namja tampan yang juga seorang pengusaha muda bernama Wu Yi Fan.

Ia lalu teringat secara acak kenangan mereka berdua.

FLASHBACK

"_Tao baby berhenti berlari,,hah..hah gege lelah sungguh." Yifan membungkuk dan mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah , Tao yang melihat sang kekasih berhenti mengejarnya jadi berhenti dan tertawa keras namun masih terkesan anggun._

"_Hahaha , Yifan ge itu seme kenapa mudah lelah huh? Tao akan jadi seme saja nanti saat kita menikah." Tao menyeringai saat melihat Yifan menatapnya Shock,_

"_Andwae, kau uke baby, sudahlah . Bukankah kita akan melihat matahari terbenam ? Kajja."Yifan memeluk pinggang Tao dan menggiring(?) Tao menuju tepi pantai._

"_Ge, saat matahari terbenam nanti , cium Tao ne,!" Tao memandang Yifan dengan penuh harap._

" _Dengan senang hati Baby." Yifan tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukanya ke pinggang ramping sang kekasih menunggu matahari terbenam._

_Saat yang di tunggu pun datang , Yifan lalu mencium Bibir Tao penuh kelembutan._

"_Ge , Tao ingin kita selalu bersama ge, apa Gege bisa berjanji pada Tao ?" Tao bertanya dengan was-was._

"_Ehm, tentu saja Tao gege janji." Yifan berucap sembari menciumi wajah lembut Tao._

"_Jika gege mengingkari , Tao akan menikahkan gege dengan Monggu ." Tao mengatakan itu dengan mata penuh keseriusan._

"_Yahh, baby kau tega pada gege uhm?"_

"_Hehehe , Tao becanda ge."_

FLASHBACK OFF

_Racun yang telah mengalir di darahmu membutakan semua harap dan anganmu hingga akhirnya kau menutup mata , meninggalkanku di sisni sepi... meninggalkanku untuk selamanya..._

Yifan kembali mengingat di saat keputusan Dokter meluluhlantakan semua harapanya dan Tao.

FLASHBACK

"_Yifan , maafkan aku. Tao selalu melarang mengatakan semua ini pada mu. Tapi kini harus aku katakan." Dokter muda berwajah malaikat itu berbicara dengan raut wajah sendu._

"_Apa maksudmu Joonmyeon,apa yang terjaadi dengan Tao?" Yifan mulai khawatir , entah mengapa perasaanya tidak tenang di mulai saat ia menemukan Tao pingsan di Balkon kamarnya dengan hidung mengalirkan banyak darah._

" _Tao terkena kanker otak stadium akhir , Bocah panda itu melarangku memberitahu padamu Yifan, apa kau tak tau bahwa rambut pirang nya itu adalah wig?"Joonmyeon menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Takut menyakiti hati sahabat nya ini._

"_Tapi mengapa ia merahasiakan ini dariku?' Runtuh sudah pertahanan Yifan , ia jatuh merosot karena shock._

"_Mungkin ia tak ingin membuatmu khawatir Yifan. Temuilah Tao , buatlah ia kuat Yifan." Joonmyeon mengelus pundak sahabatnya untuk membuat Yifan lebih tenang._

"_Terimakasih Joonmyeon," Yifan tersenyum paksa lalu masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Tao._

"_Baby , apa yang kau pikirkan? Mengapa tak mau memberitahukan gege heum? Gege merasa menjadi tak berguna." Yifan menatap miris wajah Tao yang pucat, Ia tau kanker bukanlah penyakit main-main , Nenek tercintanya juga meninggal karena penyakit itu._

"_eungh,gege ..gege mengapa menangis.?" Tao terbangun dan terkejut melihat kekasih Tampanya menangis , ia lalu mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menghapus air mata dari pipi sang kekasih._

"_Kenapa Tao tak jujur pada gege heum? Tao tak sayang lagi sama gege?"  
"Aniyo ge, Tao sangat mencintai gege,kalau Tao mengatakan pada Gege Tao takut gege meninggalkan Tao. Tao bisa semangat hidup karena ada gege , Mama dan Papa, serta Semua sahabat Tao. Tapi sayang nya racun ini membuat Tao cepat lambat mati ge," Tao mengatakan semua itu dengan mata yang basah._

"_sstttt , apa yang kau bicarakan sayang? Apapun yang terjadi gege hanya mencintaimu sungguh,walaupun kau tak memiliki rambut lagi , bibir mu tak semerah dulu lagi , atau pipi mu tak se gembil dulu lagi, gege bersumpah hanya Kau bidadari bagi gege." Yifan kembali menangis saat mengatakan semua itu . Tatapan Tao menjadi lebih sayu._

"_Gege , jika Tao ingin pergi sekarang ,apakah gege akan meng ikhlaskan Tao?" Tao bertanya dengan senyum cantik nya._

" _Pergilah sayang , gege merelakanmu. Gege akan selalu mencintaimu sungguh. Gege tau Surga tempat terbaik untukmu sayang." Sungguh Yifan tak pernah menghendaki kata-kata itu keluar,tapi seperti ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mendorong itu._

"_Gomawo ge , boleh Tao meminta ciuman terakhir Tao? " _

"_Tentu sayang,"_

_Yifan mencium Tao dengan lembut , air mata mereka berdua bercampur , Yifan terus mencium Tao sampai tak di rasakan nya lagi hembusan nafas Tao._

"_Wo ai ni Baby."_

"_WO Ai ni gege." Yifan bisa mendengar suara Tao sebelum suara Tao hilang bersama hembusan angin._

_Tanpa mereka ketahui , di luar ruang rawat Tao , semua menangis dalam diam. Mama Tao pingsan karena melihat anaknya telah pergi , Nyonya Wu juga terisak karena melihat Tao yang terbujur lemah dan Yifan yang bahu nya bergetar karena menangis dan dalam posisi mencium tangan Tao._

_Sahabat Tao hanya menangis dalam diam , tak percaya panda kecil mereka tak lagi di samping mereka._

FLASHBACK OFF

_Apakah kau masih mengingatku , walau kita di tempat berbeda..._

_Akankah kau ada di sampingku di saat ku rindukan hadirmu..._

"Tao , baru kemarin kau pergi ,mengapa terasa sakit Tao er? Apa kau masih mengingat gege sayang? Gege merindukanmu..."  
tanpa Yifan ketahui , sosok yang sangat ia rindukan berdiri di sampingnya dengan air mata mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Tubuhnya tampak bersinar. Seolah menerangi hari yang mendung.

" Tao di sini gege,jangan menangis." Sosok itu berucap sambil memeluk leher Yifan.

" Tao er , gege merindukanmu." Walau tak dapat meliihatnya , Yifan bisa merasakan dan mendengarkan kehadiran Tao.

"Tao akan selalu ada di saat gege merindukan Tao gege."

"Gomawo Baby,"

Yifan terus terdiam di hadapan pusara Tao tanpa menyadari bahwa sahabat nya tengah menangis di balik pohon besar di areal pemakaman itu , mereka sangat prihatin akan keadaan Yifan dan kisah cintanya dengan Tao yang tragis.

_Apakah kau masih mengenalku , walau kita di tempat berbeda. Akankah kau ada di sampingku di saat ku rindukan hadirmu,..._

_Apakah kau masih mengingatku jika kita kan berjumpa lagi..._

_Apakah kau masih mengingatku , walau kita di tempat berbeda..._

2 moons later

"_Breaking News, terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas Antara sebuah mobil mewah ber merk BMW dengan truk pengangkut barang. Supir truk terlihat mengantuk saat mengendarai truk nya dan mendapatkan luka patah tulang kaki, dan Pengendara Mobil mewah yang di ketahui bernama WU YI FAN meninggal di tempat. Kejadian ini sungguh mengejutkan , pengusaha muda ini meninggal tanpa luka dan setelah di periksa tidak ada tanda-tanda pemuda ini mengkonsumsi alkhohol ataupun memiliki riwayat penyakit tertentu. Sungguh keajaiban Tuhan , semoga ia di terima di sisi Nya dengan baik. Sampai di sini berita ini kami sampaikan."_

Other side

"Ge,apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Tanya pemuda bermata panda dengan rambut hitam legam nya.

"Tentu saja ini indah sayang" Mereka kini duduk di tempat yang sangat indah.(Maple bayanginya kea Nature Republic waktu FanTao duduk berdua n Tao pegang kamera)

"Tentu , tapi kenapa gege meninggal tanpa luka" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Karena gege tampan,hahaha"

"ihhh , Tao benci gege,"

"Gege juga mencintaimu sayang."

"Gege, kita akan selalu bersama kan ?

"Tentu..."

Kembali , mereka mengeratkan pelukan seakan tak ada hari eaok . entahlah...?

END!

Gimana gimana gimana?

Maple beneran nangis buatnya , apalagi waktu bagian di makam itu . Emang agak nyeleweng dari Mv aslinya, tapi yang Maple inget duluuuuuuuu banget , keanya model Mv nya Richard Kevin ama Dian sastro. Kalo gak salah. N sumpaaahhhhhh baguuusss banget. Walau keyla udah gak eksis lagi , lagu itu tetep jadi favorit.

Ini fanfic yang pengerjaanya paling cepet . Cuma 1 jam..yeayyyyyyy

Review pweaseeee#Bbuing bbuing bareng Kyungsoo

Kalo gak mau juga gpp...

Asal kalian mau baca Maple seneng bgt...

See you other fanfic...

Byeeeeeeeee...


End file.
